


Mark Me (Daddy)

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Peter likes to be a good boy for his Daddy. That includes being a slut for praise kink.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Mark Me (Daddy)

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted to my tumblr a long time ago, and i decided to upload it here too! enjoy xx

Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t think of himself as a good Dom, if not the best out there. There was only one person in this entire goddamned world that he thought—no, he _knew_ —was better than him. His baby boy, Peter.

God, Peter was just—so, _so_ precious. He was such a kind, sweet little thing. Always trying to please his Daddy, always using his manners, saying “please” and “thank you.”

_“Please, Daddy, may I suck your cock?”_

_“Please, Daddy, can I make you feel good?”_

_“Please, Daddy, harder. Ohhh, god, th-thank you.”_

And the one thing that never failed to make Tony’s cock rock hard in less than a second?

 _“Please, Daddy. Mark me. I want everyone to see that I’m yours, only yours. I_ need _it.”_

And Tony always, _always_ provided. How could he resist? He couldn’t stand the idea of being ever so _cruel_ and practically _starving_ his baby of his hands, his tongue, his touch.

Peter was such a good boy. He loved kneeling for his Daddy with his pretty hands placed neatly on his equally pretty thighs. And the way he looked up at Tony with his beautiful brown doe-eyes, hair tousled messily, taunting and begging Tony to grab it and pull until Peter let out a high-pitched whine, keening and grinding on him? Fuck. He was _perfect_.

At first, Tony had been _so fucking gentle_ with Peter. Peter just looked so small and vulnerable when he was tied up. He was compliant, letting Tony manhandle him towards the bed, landing with a small “oof” as the breath was knocked out of him when Tony nudged him onto it. Then, Tony would press him against the mattress, murmuring soft words into his ear as he rolled his hips slowly. Peter would push back eagerly, hungrily, making the prettiest noises Tony had ever heard. Then, when they were finished, Tony would untie him gently, lovingly pressing kisses onto the marks left on his pale skin.

And that was how things rolled for a while.

Until Tony accidentally pinched the back of his thigh harder than intended, and Peter let out the loudest moan ever to be heard, hips thrusting into the mattress, desperate for friction. Tony stared. The mark was red, growing darker by the second, and fuck, Peter was… Peter was whimpering.

Tony panicked at first. He even considered untying Peter and ending the scene right then and there, but—

“What was that?” Tony breathed. There was no way he’d heard that right. And then, again—

“Harder, Daddy.” Peter’s voice was soft, a mere whisper, so quiet that if Tony wasn’t so overly attentive to every single noise Peter emitted during their scenes he would’ve probably missed it.

And that was when Tony had realized how much of a pain slut Peter was. God, his baby boy was _so fucking dirty._ And he loved it; they both did.

Peter looked especially vulnerable when he was tied up, arms above his head, chest pushed out so that Tony could flick his nipples, then twist and lick and bite them. Peter would cry out, squirming in his restraints in vain before giving in and letting Tony do all he wanted. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, cock leaking so pitifully, desperate to come.

And Tony would provide.

He reached out and grasped with a hand, coaxing Peter through his climax, enjoying the way his baby’s eyelashes fluttered. God, he made the prettiest noises. Peter’s hands flexed repeatedly, almost as if he wanted to reach down and furiously get himself off—all things considered, Tony _was_ going painfully slow—but it was a futile effort. The red ropes held him back effectively. Then, he gave in, letting Tony have utter and full control. _I’m yours,_ his body and mind said. _Yours. Do what you will._

And Tony would provide.

Peter was such a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more like this, check out my [tumblr](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/) ! there are many other fics like this one posted there that i've been too lazy to post here yet, haha. 
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave a comment and let me know what i thought :)


End file.
